From the Shadows Comes the Light
by OtonielFernandez
Summary: The trio have split up and a stranger is in town.
1. From the Shadows Comes the Light

A/N Hi again, its me. I was sitting here bored with nothing to do (my favorite online friend wasn't on hehe LunarWerewolfOfLight so I had no one to talk to) and this idea came to me while I was waiting so please read and review, and be honest hehe.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything bwoc so back off!!!  
  
  
================================  
From the Shadows Comes the Light  
================================  
  
For as long as he could remember since meeting Tommy, Merton could not remember spending any night alone. As of last month, every night now was spent alone in the lair. There was usually someone to defeat or something to research for Tommy, but Pleasantville has been a peaceful little hamlet for a while now. No baddies have attacked the town, no Supernatural phenomena has taken place, nothing out of the ordinary was happening. This left the trio alot of spare time to go on with life, and Merton's was spent cooped up in the lair.  
  
At first, not one of the three teens quite figured out that there was no danger, so they kept tightly wound and ready to fight at the drop of the hat, but it became apparent after a while that things were winding down in Pleasantville. Merton did not want to think about what this may mean for the gang, and he made every effort possible to make sure that things would not change now that their services were no longer needed to keep the town safe. Unfortunately, as Merton always thought, the longer it was that they did not fight the more they drifted apart.  
  
Lori was the first to separate from them. She became distant and withdrawn, turning down invites made by the boys and making herself scarce at school. Pretty soon, Lori seemed to be a stranger that they greeted if they bumped into her, but otherwise made no effort to spend time with. Merton was hurt deeply over that initial separation, he had been quite fond of Lori, and could not imagine a life where she wasn't there punching or kicking him when he tried to advance on her, or the spunk that she displayed while under stress, but eventually, Merton became used to not hanging out with her, and figured that it would be him and Tommy from now on.  
  
It didn't take long for Tommy to start drifting off as well. Football games became more important to attend, and practice ran late on a regular basis. Merton, feeling rejected decided to just grin and bear it. He figured that this was just a passing thing between them and that time would mend all things. However, as more time passed, Tommy would opt to hang out with his football buddies, with other friends and now more than ever Tommy was dating on a regular basis leaving very little if any time for Merton. Reality set in harshly when the first full moon came about and Tommy failed to show up at the lair to wait it out as he often did. Merton decided to call Tommy's house just to make sure that there were no problems, but was told that Tommy had gone out a while ago.  
  
For Merton, that settled everything. He spent more and more time in his lair, rarely getting out. Depressed, he didn't even go online anymore. His days were spent from his bed to the couch to watch some TV, then to the bed again. That had been a month ago. Merton was sick of being alone, he thought that he had finally found solace in Tommy and Lori, in his heart of hearts, Merton knew that they would always be friends, and always would be together. Now that there was no need to fight off evil, Tommy and Lori had chosen to go their separate ways, and once again Merton was left utterly alone.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Becky walked into the lair looking for Merton. She needed him to lend her some money so that she could buy the latest Brittany Spears CD and since her parents would not give her an advance in hr allowance, she turned to Merton as a desperate last resort.  
  
  
  
"Hey freaker, where are you?"  
  
Becky walked in a little ways into the lair, looking for her brother, who had yet to get out of bed that day.  
  
"Hey dork, you awake? I need to ask you something. Can I have..." Becky stopped when the smell reached her. Disgusted, she backed away from the bed, thinking her brother was still asleep. Merton had woken up by Becky and he sat up to see what she wanted. When Becky saw him she screamed. "What happened to you? Oh my gosh, you look horrible." was all that she said.  
  
Merton adjusted himself on the bed and looked at Becky.   
  
"Much as I enjoy your oh so wonderful compliments, I'm not in the mood for you right now, can you please leave?"  
  
Becky could hardly believe the sight that greeted her. Merton was paler than ever. He has huge black circles around his eyes and he looked like he desperately needed a shower in the worst way. The smell that emanated from him could wither flowers, and knock a bear unconscious. Becky knew that Merton had been down ever since his friends dropped him, but she didn't know it had hit him this hard.  
  
"When was the last time you showered?" Becky asked her brother, her voice betraying her concern.  
  
"I don't remember. What does it matter to you anyway?"  
  
"It doesn't." Becky answered, flustered from the sudden gust of feelings that she was experiencing for her brother. Taking a deep breath, and steeling herself, Becky did the only thing she knew how, she insulted Merton.  
  
"If it's all the same to you, freaker, I am sick of putting up with your moping around all the time, and the smell is getting to me. Why don't you forget your friends and take a shower, you need one. Get out there and do whatever it is you do cause I have friends coming over and I don't want them to see you, especially like this."  
  
Becky then walked out of the room and slammed the door leaving Merton there to his thoughts.  
'She's right' Merton thought, 'I should just take a shower and go to the Factory or something, I'm sick of being here all by myself anyway, there at least other people will be around, even if they are insulting me, at least I will be around someone'  
  
Merton gathered his toiletries, a clean black shirt with a red dragon in the front and a pair of black trousers, black combat boots and his favorite trench coat. He grabbed a black terry cloth towel and headed for the bathroom.  
  
Locking the door to ensure privacy, he quickly undressed and stood in front of the mirror to get a better look at himself. He was definitely thinner, his complexion went to hell, and those black circles were not becoming at all. His ribs were now visible through his chest and he could use a haircut for sure. The sight sickened him.  
  
He got the shower hot and jumped in. While he was lathering his chest his thoughts ran away with him. He kept thinking about how much things could change in so little time. A month ago he always had people to hang out with, and now he was alone again. He still could not believe that Tommy and Lori had deserted him like that. Not that he blamed them, he was often whinny and a coward if he was honest with himself.  
  
He knew that he should be angry with them, but really, he could never be angry with them. They had gone through too much for that, and if they ever needed him, he would be right there to help them.   
  
Finishing his shower, Merton quickly got dried, combed his hair and when he was ready, he went to the Factory.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Factory was its usual hubbub, people dancing and having fun. Merton thought that it would seem awkward to be here without his friends, but he needed to get out of the house and this was the only place he could come to that he felt comfortable in. He walked in and went to the bad, flagging a bartender over. He asked for a blueberry spritzer and turned to look at the people in the dance floor.   
  
Merton always wanted to be a part of that crowd. To have many friends, and people to hang out with if the evening was slow. It was a shame really that he was so ostracized by his peers. His Goth lifestyle did not go over well with most people in his school, but he could be no other way. He was far too deep into his lifestyle to change now. Not that he minded being different, but if nothing else Merton wished that people could accept him for who he was and not make such harsh prejudices about him.  
  
The bartended came back with Merton's drink, and he paid for it accepting it gratefully when he noticed that there was someone sitting next to him. Merton looked at the stranger, not knowing what to make of him. Three things Merton noticed right away was that the guy had the greenest eyes Merton had seen ever, he was wearing all black and to top it all off, he was wearing a cape as well.   
  
Sensing the close scrutiny the stranger turned to Merton, who found himself at a loss of words at the moment. The stranger seemed amiable enough, favoring Merton with a smile he extended his hand to him.  
  
"Hi, my name is Tony and I'm new in town. Pleased to meet you..er?"   
  
"Merton, the names Merton" he replied, rather awkwardly, there was something about Tony that Merton couldn't quite place.  
  
"Well Merton, again, pleased to meet you."   
  
This guy seemed to be totally at ease, which made Merton relax alot, enabling him to talk freely with Tony.  
  
"You said you were new in town? Where did you live before?" Merton asked Tony, hoping to find any clues whatsoever that this guy was into the Goth lifestyle. Tony definitely dressed the part, and seemed comfortable at it. Visions of a future Gothic Fantasy Guild member found their way into Merton's thoughts.  
  
"Actually, I move around alot, but the latest place I lived in was Pennsylvania." Tony answered Merton.  
  
"Ah, Amish country, what was that like?"   
  
Tony laughed at Merton's comment, making Merton feel badly thinking that Tony was making fun of him. Sensing this, Tony tried to lay Merton's mind at ease.  
  
"I'm so sorry Merton, I'm not laughing at you. Its just, Pennsy isn't all Amish you know, there are cities there too. Philadelphia for example." Tony told Merton, noticing that the Goth relaxed again. "Listen Merton, the noise level in here is way too loud and I'm afraid that I'm getting a headache. I'm going to step outside and maybe take a walk through the park. There's still lots of Pleasantville that I haven't seen. Mind showing me around?" Tony asked a very surprised Merton.  
  
"Sure." was all Merton could say.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After about an hour, Merton was finally done showing Tony around Pleasantville. They headed to the park to hang out. Merton wanted to know if Tony was a Goth or not, but lacked the courage to come right out and ask him, so he decided to stir the conversation towards school and maybe he could slip the Guild in there.  
  
"So Tony, where are you going to school at?"  
  
"I'm going to Pleasantville High. I start Monday. Do you go there?"  
  
"Yea heh heh, which sort of brings me to something I wanted to ask you. I'm the president of the Gothic Fantasy Guild, its a club at school and I was wondering if you'd like to join" Merton asked Tony, hopeful that at last the Guild would have a member besides him.  
  
"I'm sorry Merton, I'm not into the Goth thing. Its just not my scene, but Ill gladly help you out with fund raisers and thing if you need me to."   
  
Merton was really disappointed at hearing this, but all was not lost, he had at least made a friend. That is, at least until the word spread in school about what a freak show he was. 'I might as well enjoy this while I still can' Merton thought to himself when suddenly there was a noise to the left of them.  
  
Merton did not know how to handle this situation, there he was, Tommy taking a walk in the park. Tommy saw Merton and froze in his tracks. Merton himself did not know what to say or do so he just stared at Tommy. Tommy took the initiative and walked up to Merton.  
  
"Hey there buddy, nice seeing you again. How are things?" Tommy asked Merton, Pretending not to see the hurt in his eyes.  
  
"I'm fine Tommy, just fine. How are you?"  
  
"Can't complain man, things are good. Nice seeing you again, take care." Tommy answered and continued on to wherever he was going.  
  
"That was rather...odd. That your friend?" Tony asked Merton.  
  
"I don't know, we used to be but things are different now. I just don't know"   
  
Tony nodded, giving the impression that he understood quite well. That reassured Merton, but not by much. Suddenly tired, Merton decided call it a night. He hoped to see Tony again, and hopefully if lady luck was kind to him, they would become friends.  
  
"Well, I had a good time tonight showing you around town, hopefully we can..." was all Merton was able to get out before a sudden ear splitting shriek filled the night. Disoriented, Merton forgot all about Tony and looked for the source of the unholy sound.  
  
There, not ten feet away was a woman. Rather pale and sickly looking, she seemed to float, her hair was long and stringy and her eyes were red. She opened her mouth and shrieked again. Pain radiated through Merton's head. Merton thought that this particular monster seemed familiar but he couldn't quite place what she was or how to get rid of her. Merton wanted to run away and research what could be done about this screaming woman, and he was about to escape when he remembered Tony.   
  
At a glance he couldn't see him anywhere, and he was afraid that the monster got to him. Panic coursing through his veins he looked for a way out, when he heard someone mumbling to his right. There was Tony, standing out in the open, looking at the creature dead on the eyes. His arms were standing straight out towards the woman, mumbling something under his breath.  
  
Merton was about to run to him and get him out of the way when he saw Tony's eyes give out a green glow and flames enveloped him. Thinking that it was the creature doing this, Merton began to scream but they were cut short when he heard Tony yell and flame shot away from him towards the monster. It was a matter of seconds, but the flame enveloped the monster, her screams were now those of pain and within moments, there wasn't a trace left of her.   
  
The flames surrounding Tony vanished, and he was once more just a normal looking guy. He dusted himself off and rushed over to Merton to make sure he was ok. Thinking that Tony was going to harm him Merton quickly backed away, but Tony, sensing his discomfort stopped his advance and talked to Merton.  
  
"Merton relax! Its ok, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not the bad guy. I just want to make sure that you are ok. Everything is fine and the threat is over. Are you alright?" Tony asked in a soothing voice, which had its desired effect on Merton, who visibly calmed down.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine thank you. You are amazing!! How in the name of Zeus did you do that?" Merton excitedly asked Tony.  
  
"Well, I must say, I'm surprised that you aren't freaking out over it. The truth is, I come from a long line of Witches, and all my life I have had these powers. I generally don't use them, but tonight I had no choice. Are you sure you're ok with this?" Tony asked Merton, showing vulnerability for the first time that night.  
  
"Are you Kidding?! Of course I'm ok with it. That was incredible heh heh. So you're a warlock, must be nice."  
  
"Well, no I'm not a warlock. I'm a witch. Most people think that warlock means a male witch, but in reality warlock means Oath breaker. In our belief, there are only witches. Most of us are good, though as with any group of people there are evil ones." Tony answered a rather confused Merton.  
  
"Ok. So not a warlock got ya. I'm going to go to my house to research that demon woman, I want to know what that was, feel like coming over and helping out?" Merton asked Tony, eager to conduct research once again.  
  
"No need. That was a Banshee Merton, She is a malignant spirit that can cause humans to lose their mind by screaming. They originated in Ireland, but are found mostly anywhere now a day. They feed off the intense feeling of wanting revenge and they serve the purpose of fulfilling that desire to get back at someone. Generally, after they are done carrying out the revenge they go after the person that desired the revenge to begin with. They aren't very nice lets just say."  
  
Impressed at Tony's knowledge but dejected at being denied the opportunity of research Merton did not know quite what to say, however, Tony quickly brought Merton's sprits up.  
  
"I have no where else to go for now though, so if the invite is still open Id like to hang out."  
  
"Great then, lets go"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Merton marveled at how enthralled Tony seemed to be with his artifacts. Tony genuinely seemed to be impressed with all of Merton's belongings, which even Tommy deemed as weird or freaky. He was asking lots of questions about where he got something, or how to use it. It refreshed Merton to know that Tony liked him for who he was, and did not need to label him. This was the sort of friend that Merton always wished for, and he was more than pleased to finally have it.  
  
For his part, Tony was impressed with Merton's supernatural paraphernalia. Everything seemed so great from where he stood, and he let Merton know this.  
  
"Man, you have quite a collection here Merton. You seem to really know what you're doing."  
  
Merton had told Tony that Pleasantville was a center of evil, and that generally there was something to hunt down every week. He did not mention Tommy at all though. It still hurt Merton to think about the rejection, and besides, He couldn't very well tell Tony that he was friends with a werewolf. Merton swore to keep that secret, and by the gods that he would do.  
  
In any case, the boys spent quite a while talking about their experiences and just hanging out. When the conversation came to a quick lull however, Tommy burst in the lair failing to notice Tony standing by Merton's desk.  
  
"Merton! You gotta help me. I was at the park, right and out of no where this thing..." Finally noticing Tony, Tommy came to a halt. He did not expect for someone to be at the lair. Tony was eyeing Tommy carefully, making him nervous, but recovering Tommy offered his hand to the stranger.  
  
"Hi there, names Tommy Dawkins."   
  
The stranger however didn't acknowledge Tommy's hand, he just continued staring at Tommy. Tony's rudeness puzzled Merton, throughout the night, Tony has seemed more than friendly but now his attitude completely changed.  
  
"I didn't know your kind could be so polite." Tony said after a long pause. Anger swept over Tommy at the strangers implication, deciding right there that he did not like him at all.  
  
"My kind? What's that supposed to mean?" Tommy asked the stranger, his anger evident in his voice. Merton's nerves were quickly acting up. He had seen what Tony did to the Banshee and he knew how anger wolfed Tommy out.   
  
"Werewolves of course." Tony stated, taking an already awkward situation into a very tense one. Merton was shocked that Tony knew Tommy's secret, and Tommy, a look of total surprise on his face whirled on Merton.  
  
"You Told him?! You told a total stranger about me?" Tommy yelled at Merton, who was too stunned to speak. Making ambiguous hand gestured Merton finally managed to say "No I..I didn't..ah"  
  
Tony stepped forward and stood face to face with Tommy.  
  
"Relax fuzz face, Merton didn't tell me anything. When I saw you at the park I knew there was more to you that meet the eye. I've dealt with your kind enough to know how to spot you. I knew the moment you stepped in here, it's in your aura." Tony told Tommy, who in the midst of anger wolfed out.  
  
"What do you mean you've deal with my kind? Are you a werewolf too? If you're with the syndicate prepare to get your butt whooped." Tommy growled at Tony, who now was also getting into a fighting stance.  
  
"Watch it puppy, you have no clue who you are dealing with here." Tony told Tommy, bringing one hand up in front of him. Suddenly, in his hand appeared a glowing white orb. "I have killed many werewolves in the past. They terrorize people, and I deal with them, I suggest you pick your fights more wisely." Tony said as the orb glowed an angry orange.  
  
Having seen enough, Merton walked from around his desk and frightfully stepped in between the feuding boys. He placed his hands on their chests and drew them apart with some effort.  
  
"Lets have non of that shall we? Tommy, this is Tony, I met him today at the factory, he seems pretty cool. Tony this is Tommy, he's a good werewolf though so there no need for any of this. Can we all just get along here?"  
  
Tommy growled once again, but at the Goths behest he reconsidered the situation. "Ill back down if he does." Was all Tommy had to say.  
  
Giving a sniff of disgust Tony stated " Fine, whatever." The orb dissolved and now Tony and Tommy were just looking at each other. There was a long and awkward pause, broken only by Tony,  
  
"Well, this just got very interesting."  
  
  
  
A/N Well here's the first chapter. This might not be a long one but I do appreciate any reviews that you can give me. I do apologize if I got anything wrong, but for my sake, humor me. :) 


	2. The Light Shines Through

A/N This is the second chapter, I hope you guys enjoy and keep those reviews coming, they encourage me to write more *wink wink* :)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything bwoc, nothing new :(  
  
  
================================  
From the Shadows Comes the Light  
================================  
  
"Lets have non of that shall we? Tommy, this is Tony, I met him today at the factory, and he seems pretty cool. Tony this is Tommy, he's a good werewolf though so there no need for any of this. Can we all just get along here?"  
  
Tommy growled once again, but at the Goths behest he reconsidered the situation. "Ill back down if he does." Was all Tommy had to say.  
  
Giving a sniff of disgust Tony stated " Fine, whatever." The orb dissolved and now Tony and Tommy were just looking at each other. There was a long and awkward pause, broken only by Tony,  
  
"Well, this just got very interesting."  
  
Tommy, obviously did not like Tony, and the feelings were mutual between the boys, it was all up to Merton to make peace between them, and the best way he could think of was to distract them.  
  
"Yea well, heh heh, anyway, what were you coming to tell me Tommy?" Merton asked him making sure to still be in between the two boys holding them apart.  
  
Tommy paused for about a minute, making sure to keep an eye on Tony as to not have him do anything sneaky. He looked at Merton and stiffly proceeded to tell him why he had come.  
  
"I think Pleasantville is going back to being a place that attracts evil. I was just at the park taking a walk when all of a sudden this little white thing came floating out of the bushes. It floated in front of my face and I swear it was like I was being hypnotized. It floated back towards the bushes and I was following it until some girl screamed when she saw me." Tommy told a very interested Merton.  
  
"Well, let me just boot up the Internet and research this little floating thing. Ill find a way to get rid of it." Merton happily went to the computer and began clicking away.  
  
All this time Tony was listening to Tommy's tale and murmuring to himself. He looked up at Tommy and gave a bemused sniff.  
  
"Tell me, wolf boy, was this white thing sorta round and spiky? Was it giving off a little giggle?" Tony asked, bringing Tommy's suspicion up a notch again.  
  
"Yea, do you have something to do with this?" Tommy asked in a menacing voice, catching Merton's attention. Merton looked up at the boys expecting them to get into a fit again, but Tony was rather cool about it.  
  
"No you idiot! That's called a Will o the Wisp. Its generally harmless, it does confuse travelers and lead them off the path they are traveling. It's more of a nuisance than anything else. Pleasantville is far too small for them to carry out any real damage." Tony smugly replied to Tommy's inquiries. That comment won him no brownie points with Tommy who was on the verge of jumping on Tony and kicking his butt.  
  
A second later, the computer beeped and everyone turned to Merton, who was looking at the screen in utter astonishment.  
  
"He's right.." Merton whispered, "Man you must be like a walking encyclopedia of the supernatural or something." He said looking happily a Tony, who blushed. Tommy was looking at the whole scene, his anger mounting. He felt totally left out of whatever was happening between Merton and Tony, and was surprised to see that it did bother him alot. Tommy kept his concern hidden however, and continued to watch the interaction.  
  
"So, now that we know what they are, how do we get rid of them? Do we go and set you on them to blow torch them or what?" Merton asked Tony, getting a confused grunt from Tommy.  
  
'Since when is he the hero?' Tommy thought, put off by the fact that Merton automatically turned to Tony instead of him.  
  
"We don't have to do anything. Like I said, Pleasantville is small, they will eventually disappear, bored that they couldn't do much. However, if we must do something we could always go find one and let it lead us to where they originate and stop its source." Tony finished.  
  
Merton nodded happily and Tommy growled deep in his throat. He was not at all happy that this guy comes and moves in on his territory and tries to take over casting him aside. Tony cast a quick glance at Tommy, sensing the boys anger he gave Tommy a quick grin and looked at Merton.  
  
"What worries me mostly is that this is the second spotting of a supernatural creature in Pleasantville tonight. The banshee could have hurt lots of people, but the will o the wisps don't cause harm. It doesn't add up though. Why these consecutive attacks?" Tony murmured more to himself than to anyone. He began pacing around the lair, leaving Merton and Tommy to talk amongst themselves.  
  
"What the heck is a banshee?" Tommy asked Merton angrily.  
  
"Its this screaming chick that came from Ireland. She goes after people that have given someone reason to want revenge, and then after the one seeking the revenge. That's all I know." Merton answered Tommy, making sure to make as little eye contact as possible.  
  
"Oh. And like what? You guys took care of her or something?" Tommy asked Merton, noticing hoe uneasy Merton was acting towards him and not liking it one bit.  
  
"Well, you know me, I would have been happy to just run away and go home, but the next thing I knew, Tony turned into this great big ball of fire and toasted her. He didn't even break a sweat. We came back here to hang out and talk. You were here for the rest." Merton told Tommy, who was wearing a look of disbelief at the thought of Tony turning into a human torch. Still, Tommy had to admit, there was something about Tony, and not many humans can produce glowing orbs out of nothing.  
  
"I don't get it. I can think right now. Merton I'm going to head on home, Ill do some thinking and see what I come up with. We might be able to help the town, but we need to find out where all this is coming from." Tony told Merton making his way towards the door. He turned around and called a gruffed "G'bye" to the room and left.  
  
Feeling inadequate, Merton didn't know what to do now. He didn't want to be rude to Tommy, but seeing as their friendship was now on hold, he couldn't very well do anything at this point. Tommy walked further into the lair and sat on Merton's bed, he looked up at the Goth and smiled. It had been a while since he last was at the lair.  
  
"So Merton, you friends with this guy?" Tommy asked gently.  
  
"I think so. We had a great time tonight, and we seem to have alot in common. Tony gave me the impression that he enjoyed my company, and that it was his choice to hang out with me." Merton told Tommy.  
  
This statement sent a quick pang of guilt and pain through Tommy. He always knew that hanging out with Merton wasn't his choice, he needed Merton's knowledge about Lycanthropy to get through life, but he always thought that as time went on their friendship grew more until they couldn't do without the other, but he noticed how he had distanced himself from Merton. Tommy didn't feel proud of himself for distancing himself, but when the chips fell down, now that he didn't need to worry so much about the whole wolfing out thing, other things and people seemed more appealing.  
  
Knowing that this changed everything between them, Tommy started to feel awkward sitting here in the lair. Merton had sort of called from the shadows the fact that Tommy dropped him, how could things not change now? Tommy remembered how angry he had been at Lori for dropping tem like she did, but he wasn't any better was he? Merton until today had no other friends, Tommy knew this and still he chose to go back to his old life, totally excluding Merton. What was left?  
  
"Well that's nice then I guess. I'm going to head off, there's no real threat so we dot need to worry. Ill see you around Merton." Tommy bid his farewell and walked towards the door.  
  
"You know, no matter what you can always count of me Tommy. If you ever need help, Ill be more than glad to help out." Merton demurely stated. Tommy turned around and saw the clear tear that fell from Merton's eye. Pain flared at Tommy's chest, but perhaps, this was for the best. Giving Merton a smile, he walked out of the Lair.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The stress level at school was unbearable on Monday. The broken group kept running into each other and having very awkward moments. Merton did his best to keep his head up high and go through the day as normal as possible. His day though had been far from good. Fortunately, at lunch Merton's day picked up.  
  
He was sitting in the cafeteria, in a lone table enjoying his fruit cup when out of nowhere Tony suddenly plopped his lunch tray down next to him. After getting over the shock of having someone sit with him, Merton gave Tony a great big grin.  
  
"Hey, didn't expect to see you! How are you?" Merton asked an amused Tony.  
  
"Been better, but today's not a total waste. I found a great section on the occult in the school library, looking forward to reading all of it." Tony said as a group of girls walked by. The saw Tony and every single one blushed and giggled. It was noticeable that Tony was made uncomfortable at this attention, and tried his best to block this behavior out. A lone figure walked towards the table, it was non other that Sylvia Goldstein, one of the prettiest girls in school. Merton broke into a cold sweat when he saw her, and did his best to hide. Tony on the other hand, looked at the girl, a look of appreciation crossing his face.  
  
"Hi there. My name is Sylvia, you're Tony right?"  
  
"Hi, yea I'm Tony, new to the school. How you doing?" Tony asked with a smile.  
  
"I'm great now that I talked to you. Consider me the schools welcome party. I'm looking forward to chatting with you more. A word to the wise though, you might not want to be seen with this freak show here, it might ruin your popularity." Sylvia said her voice sleek as she looked at Merton.  
  
Tony stared at Sylvia, a look of total disbelief on his face. After a long pause, his face tuned to stone, and the quality of his voice took a stony gritty sound.  
  
"Well, Sylvia, it was nice to meet you, but I got to tell you If you EVER refer to my friend Merton here as a 'Freak Show' again, I will personally make sure that you woe the day you came in contact with me. Got that?" Tony snarled at Sylvia which was standing there mouth agape, unbelieving of what she just heard. Giving a snide sniff she turned around and walked away as fast as she could.  
  
Merton was stunned, no one ever had stood up for him before. It felt really nice to have someone in his corner for once, the gratitude he was feeling was overwhelming and chocked up on emotion, and he could barely speak again through the whole lunch period. He meekly thanked Tony when the bell rang and rushed out of the cafeteria.  
  
The rest of the day was a blur to Merton. Still high on the events at lunch, he distractedly walked towards his locker. He put all his books away and was about to turn when he heard the most dreaded voices of his young life.  
  
"Hey Dingle" TNT greeted Merton. The afternoon ritual went on as usual. After about ten minutes Merton found himself inside his locker. About a minute after TNT let though, his locker was opened by no other than Tony.   
  
Tony looked at Merton and plainly asked, "Who did this to you Merton?"  
  
Relieved at being let out of his locker, he answered Tony without a second thought.  
  
"So these two goons pick on you every day?" Tony asked astonished.  
  
"Yea pretty much for as long as I can remember." Merton answered downtrodden. He looked at Tony and was amazed to see the anger flashing in his green eyes. Merton took a step back and looked more closely at this new friend.  
  
"Everyday? How come your so called friend Tommy never put a stop to it?"  
  
"Well, he did try to make it easier on me, but what can Tommy do. If they don't listen to him there's nothing much to do." Merton answered, puzzled at Tony's outrage.  
  
"Yea, well, we shall see about that." Was all Tony said. He abruptly changed his manner and was once again perfectly civil and cheerful. "Hey, meet me at the park tonight Merton, Id like to hang out and talk."  
  
"Sure! Id like that...oh wait a minute I cant. Sorry tonight's a full moon" Merton stated but then remembered that Tommy was no longer in the picture, and besides, if Tommy needed Merton he would surely find him, "You know what, never mind, Ill meet you by the gazebo at 8 o'clock ok?"   
  
"Cool, Ill see you then. I got to go catch the bus now Merton so Ill see you tonight." Tony took off at a jog towards the school entrance. Merton was reflecting on the day's events when a hand landed on his shoulder.  
  
"Hello Merton. Who was that guy you were talking to, he's hot!"  
  
"Oh hi Lori. Long time no see. That was Tony he's a friend of mine." Merton reported rather happily.  
  
"Oh, wow that's great. Ill have to try to catch him around more often. See you later Merton." Lori left Merton standing there. Pain was working itself through Merton. It had been over a month since he and Lori has spoken, and the first time not only was Lori inquiring about someone else, but she dismissed him when she got the information she was looking for. 'Oh well' Merton thought, 'Maybe tonight will be better.'  
  
  
  
A/N Well here it is, let me knowwhat you think. It might make me get the next chapter out sooner heh heh. 


	3. Darkness Springs

A/N This is the third chapter, hope you guys like. Thanks for the many great reviews, they inspire me to write more so keep em coming heh heh.  
  
  
================================  
From the Shadows Comes the Light  
================================  
  
  
  
"Hello Merton. Who was that guy you were talking to, he's hot!"  
  
"Oh hi Lori. Long time no see. That was Tony he's a friend of mine." Merton reported rather happily.  
  
"Oh, wow that's great. Ill have to try to catch him around more often. See you later Merton." Lori left Merton standing there. Pain was working itself through Merton. It had been over a month since he and Lori has spoken, and the first time not only was Lori inquiring about someone else, but she dismissed him when she got the information she was looking for. 'Oh well' Merton thought, 'Maybe tonight will be better.'  
  
  
Merton waited patiently for eight o'clock to come. He was excited at the prospect of hanging out with a new friend and if truth be told, he was sick of being lonely. The hours dragged by endlessly, but finally, the time had come.  
  
Merton was strolling through the park waiting for Tony to show up. It didn't really take long, Tony showed up about five minutes after him. Tony jogged over to Merton and greeted him, smiling all the while.  
  
"Hey Merton, sorry I'm late. Had to run here. How you doing?"  
  
"I'm good thanks for asking. So do you want to head over to the factory and hang out?" Merton asked Tony, not really sure what to say. Merton didn't exactly have much experience with friendship, especially one like this. It had been Tony's choice to start hanging out after all.  
  
"Nah, that places too loud, I don't really go for loud places. I thought we could just hang around in the park, maybe jog or something. You know, talk and see where it goes." Tony told him, still obviously out of breath.   
  
"Oh, ok then, shall we?" Merton asked and they set out for a walk. They conversed about everything possible, and had a good time at it too. Tony was outraged at the way people treated Merton, and the more Merton told him, the more Tony told Merton that Tommy and Lori weren't really friends.   
  
"So Tommy didn't even know you were alive before he got bitten then?"  
  
"No, I didn't really care though, I didn't know he was either."  
  
"But then you two became friends afterwards, with you doing all you could to help him?"  
  
"That's right. Tommy and I became fast friends after that. Whenever he fought a bad guy I would usually do research for him. Nothing special really."  
  
"Lori, was she there from the beginning?"  
  
"No not really, she showed up about six months afterwards. She became Tommy's girlfriend."  
  
"I see. So what you're telling me is that Tommy and Lori formed a bond and fought together, but that you were like the third wheel."  
  
"Well I never looked at it like that, but seeing it in that light I guess so."  
  
"Did they ever seek you out to do regular friendship things? Or did they mainly looked for you when they needed help?"  
  
"They seeked me out once or twice, mainly I seeked them out, or they did if they ever needed me."  
  
There was a lull in the conversation that made Merton uncomfortable. He didn't know what Tony was thinking, and Tony seemed in no hurry to share this info with him. Eventually though, Tony picked up the conversation again.  
  
"I'm sorry to say Merton that Tommy and Lori don't seem to be real friends at all. I mean, if they only look for you when they need help (and the other day was proof mind you) then they aren't really friends."  
  
"I don't know what to think really, I wont deny that I miss them both, but I'm torn. Can we talk about something else?"  
  
Merton didn't notice that the whole time that he was talking, Tony was listening intently to something. Merton looked at him and was surprised to see that he had moved behind a tree. Merton saw his eyes were glowing again and his hair was being blown all over the place. His hands were once again holding an orb. Merton then heard some fluttering behind him and turned to se what it was.  
  
TNT came out of the bushes and advanced on Merton. Panic filled the Goth and he tried to run, but tripped over himself and fell. TNT reached him and picked him up. Merton was then forced to face them.  
  
Merton waited for the beating and insults but they never came. TNT seemed to be frozen in place and their eyes were filled with terror. Merton didn't know what was happening, why weren't they hitting him?   
  
Tony walked past Merton and reached the hand that Tim had on Merton and pulled it free. TNT were now covered in an eerie green glow and they ere both staring at Tony, whose eyes were still glowing. Terror was evident on both the big boys, but still they did not run, they were planted on the spot.  
  
Tony smiled at the goons and proceeded to taunt them.  
  
"Evening boys. Out for a nice walk?" Tony asked the terrified brothers. They of course did not answer. They were beginning to quiver and Merton was watching the whole scene with wonder.  
  
"See, my friend here told me that you both bully him. Today I found him locked in his locker, and he then told me all you two have done to him over the past. I don't like people who bully my friends." Tony was still smiling, but his eyes were full of menace. Merton was delighted at the boys plight and though he was apprehensive of Tony, specially now since he looked s scary, he walked over and stood by him.  
  
"Listen up now, if I ever again hear that you two have given Merton here any more problems, I will make sure that your innards are viciously torn from your body, which Ill then force you to eat. I'm not kidding here, stay away from Merton or you will regret having been born. Understand?" Tony snarled at TNT and with a flick of his hand they were once again mobile. They gave Tony a quick nod and ran away screaming into the night.  
  
Merton gave an excited whoop and turned to Tony, thanking him profusely for sticking up for him. Tony's eyes were now normal and he was also smiling at Merton and assuring him that it was no problem when Merton saw that his attitude had once again changed. His eyes were staring behind Merton and they were full of barely repressed anger. Merton turned around and saw Tommy and Lori standing there, their mouth open.  
  
Tommy came forth and looked at Tony being joined by Lori not too long after. She gave Tony a bright smile, which Tony did not return.  
  
"That was a really decent thing you did back there man." Tommy told Tony and extended his hand to him,  
  
"Not that you'd ever know I assure you. Ill see you later Merton. Ill go home now and cool off, Ill see you tomorrow in school. There's something I want to talk to you about, but with the present company...lets just say that this isn't the proper time." Tony told Merton completely ignoring Tommy's hand. He turned and walked away, leaving a very confused and distressed Merton behind.  
  
"Man what is your problem." Lori yelled at Tony, which stopped and looked back at them. He looked like he was deciding whether it was worth it to even acknowledge them. Apparently he decided that t was and walked back towards them. Lori and Tommy were obviously angry at Tony for his comment as they were both staring at him with utmost distaste.  
  
"My problem, dear girl is that you both treat Merton like dirt. He told me about how you treat him, how you mostly look for him when you need help. Tommy, you knew that those goons abused Merton on a daily basis and did absolutely nothing to help, even though you are in the football team. You apparently have no gratitude that Merton helped you with the werewolf situation, and let this abomination continue on. And you, what do you do, every time he approaches you either punch or kick him or hurt him ion other ways. You have continually shown insensitivity to his problems. You have even led him on by kissing him, and then lacking the decency to give him a chance with you, further adding insult to injury. Have you anything to say about that?" Tony asked Tommy and Lori, which were so stunned they didn't answer. "Didn't think so." with that, Tony faded into thin air and disappeared.  
  
Merton stood there, not knowing what to say. He was so embarrassed at the information disclosed that he took off at a run towards his hearse leaving Tommy and Lori behind.  
  
  
  
A/N Ok there it is, let me know what you thought. 


	4. Path of Pain

A/N Ok here we go again. Hopefully Ill get some reviews from y'all I so look forward to reading what you guys think of my stories.   
  
  
=============  
Path of Power  
=============  
  
  
Merton reached the lair and made sure to lock it for the first time ever. He was so ashamed that all the information that he told Tony was disclosed do callously to Tommy and Lori, and now Merton was sure that they would never talk to him again. Throughout the time that they had not talked, Merton always kept a hope in his heart that they would once again get close, that they would be a team once more. Tony ruined that tonight.  
  
Merton was so angry with himself, how could he have disclosed so much to a total stranger? Could he have been so lonely that he would spill his guts to the first person that came along? Still, with everything, Merton had to admit that it was a relief to have his hurt out in the open. Now at least Tommy and Lori knew that their actions had wounded him, and if they were his real friends they would try to make it up to him.  
  
A soft knock ensued at the door. Merton looked towards the sound and smiled to himself. He did not think that they would be here that soon, but it just proved that they were indeed his friends. He walked over to the door and unlocked it. His smile faded a little when he saw that it was Tony at the door, not his friends.  
  
"May I come in?" Tony asked Merton, a sheepish smile on his face. Merton didn't really answer him, but he did move away from the door giving Tony room to come in.  
  
"Merton, I came to apologize. I never should have gone off the deep end like that. I know you must be angry at me right now, but can you please forgive me?" Tony asked, sitting on the end of Merton's bed.  
  
"What are you asking forgiveness for, Tony?"  
  
"I am asking forgiveness for disclosing so much to your friends. What you told me should have been kept in complete confidentiality, but I was so angry I spotted off without really thinking. I apologize." Tony replied, not looking at Merton.  
  
This Merton did not expect. Having very little experience with people, he did not know how to react to what he just heard. Could he be so transparent?   
  
"Its ok Tony. Not a problem. Only in the future, do you think you could maybe be just a tad smidge more careful about what you say?"  
  
"Oh man not a problem, like I said I was way off base." Tony said and looked up at Merton, a smile spreading across his face. Now that this whole incident had been worked out, Merton felt a little better around Tony, and if he were honest with himself, Tommy and Lori had been the ones to shove him to the side, he shouldn't feel too bad that they knew.  
  
Merton sighed and moved to the bed, sitting by Tony. Sensing that there was something wrong, Tony looked closely at Merton.  
  
"Merton, what's wrong?"  
  
"Its nothing. See I always wanted to be someone like you. When I met Tommy, I though that would have been enough, but as time went on I realized that all I could really do was research and study. Tommy has put himself in danger so many times, and all I've been ale to do is cower. I guess that worked fine for a while, but then Lori joined out little group and she kicked butt. She is a strong fighter and fearless. I still cowered. I don't like that. If I had your control and your power I might have been more able to help out, and they might not have ditched me so quickly."  
  
"Merton, that's bull and you know it. First off, you added much more to that team than you give yourself credit for. Without you they would have never been able to defeat half the monsters that showed up. Its not that you didn't add anything, they just weren't real friends is all."  
  
"Yea but you see, I never had friends before them, now it just feels like there's a void in my life. To be honest, I miss the fighting. I never participated out of fear, but at least I mattered."  
  
"I can't believe I'm hearing this! Of course you matter! Please Merton, don't let their rejection compromise your self worth."  
  
Tony got off the bed and started pacing around the room. He was angry that Merton was feeling so down, and angry at the people that made him feel this way. He looked towards the bed again just to see Merton looking so dejected. It broke his heart but there was nothing he could do, or was there?   
  
Merton looked at Tony, seeing a spark in his eyes and staring at him intently. Tony walked over to Merton and held out his hand to him.  
  
"Do you trust me Merton?" Tony asked the now confused Goth. Merton looked at Tony's hand not really sure about how to answer that. Something inside Merton told him to trust Tony though, he couldn't explain it, but there was something there that told him that he would not regret it.  
  
"Sure Tony, I trust you why?"  
  
"Take my hand Merton. Let what will be, be."   
  
Merton wasn't sure what Tony meant, but what the heck, why not. Merton tool Tony's hand. Tony pulled Merton up and dragged him to the middle of the room. He outstretched his other hand, which Merton took a hold of as well. Suddenly, Merton heard the wind roaring through his ears, he felt it trying to rip him apart. He looked to Tony for help, but the sight that greeted paralyzed him. Tony's eyes were glowing a brilliant red, and he looked to be in pain. The wind was whipping his hair everywhere and a mist began to surround him. Though he couldn't hear it, he was sure Tony was screaming. Concerned for his friend, Merton tried to break the hold to see if everything was all right, but Tony's grip was so strong all Merton could do was hurt himself.  
  
The more time passed, the more Merton panicked. He did not know what to do but he wasn't going to just idly stand by. A sudden jolt hit Merton hard. He looked at Tony and saw that he was now staring at him. Pain beyond pain racked Merton's body in angry and powerful waves. He felt like there were ten thousand volts running through his body. He couldn't take much more of this, but as suddenly as the pain began, it left.   
  
Merton fell backwards and landed hard on the floor. Sweat dripped from him like a river, and Tony looked no better. After a few minutes, Merton got a hold of himself and was able to talk.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Merton screamed at Tony, and was astounded to hear Tony chuckle.  
  
"It wont work against me Merton."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"The power, it won't work against me."  
  
Merton looked at Tony and fought to understand what he was talking about. Seeing the confusion in the Goth Tony explained.  
  
"What I just did was give you a fraction of the power that I posses. With time and practice, you can make the power grow to my level, but you got it." Tony simply stated.  
  
"I..d..I...what?" Merton was able to stammer out.  
  
"Its true, you now have the power you desired, I hope you use it well. Though one bit of warning, be careful what you think. See the power is triggered by thought. You command the power to perform any action by thought, and it will do it. So you might want to be careful what you think against others."  
  
Merton was flabbergasted by the possibility. He could not believe that what Tony was saying was true, but if it were Merton now had a brand new world opened for him.   
  
"Oh my gosh, this is so cool! So what can I do?" Merton asked Tony, his excitement difficult to ignore. Tony chuckled and proceeded his sketchy tutorial.  
  
"Well, you can do anything you want, the only limitation is that you can't infringe against someone's free will. That is to say, you can't make someone do something that they would not normally do. Tonight in the park, when I froze those two goons, I commanded the power not to freeze them, but to create a force field around them. That prevented them from moving, but didn't force them to stop personally."  
  
"I see. Pretty clever let me tell you. So where do I begin?"  
  
"Merton, I already told you, the power is triggered by thought, command an action towards anything and see what happens."  
  
Merton looked around the lair, trying to find a suitable subject to test this out on. He saw a small glass bottle near the edge of his desk and decided that it was just as good as anything.  
  
'Break' Merton commanded the bottle. He felt a pinprick of energy at the center of his forehead and to his astonishment the bottle broke into thousands of little slivers. He smiled wide and danced around the lair a bit. Merton always wanted this kind of power and now he had it. This was too good to be true.  
  
'Fix yourself' Merton thought at the mess of livers and instantly there was a new bottle in the exact same place as it was before.   
  
"Tony, this is amazing. Thank you." Merton practically hugged the other teen.  
  
"No problem man, I figure you deserve it. Now you can fight the evil that threatens Pleasantville without worry. You can be right at the center of things and fight the supernatural without fear."  
  
Merton took the information in and it dawned on him that indeed he could now be a force to reckon with. He no longer had to cower; now he would be in the front lines and fight.  
  
"So, feel like walking around town and fighting any evil that crosses out path?" Tony asked with a mischievous tone in his voice.  
  
"Lets do it." Merton said.  
  
  
A/N Let me know what you thought. 


End file.
